Over the last twenty-five years, mobile computers have grown smaller and more sophisticated. Billions of handheld devices have been sold and now pervade many aspects of daily life. As such, devices have found use in widely varying circumstances. The differing conditions of these circumstances present designers of hardware and software with unique challenges to providing experiences that are functional, let alone rich and compelling.
With the advent of mixed reality, developers have been searching for new ways to better integrate a device with its surroundings. As the variety of experiences with mobile devices increases, the need for more capable and higher fidelity control mechanisms grows. For example, augmented and virtual reality have dramatically increased the degree of immersion for the end user. However, while such increases meet the prima facie goals of these technologies, their adoption is constrained to the degree that they cannot cope with diverse and wide-ranging situations. Technologies which cease to function in categorical conditions are hindered from further use and adoption.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide effective, immersive control mechanisms capable of coping with a variety of situations based on the relationship between the user, their device, and their surroundings.